


Brother Wolf, Sister Eagle

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: 在这个AU中，海尔森和康纳不是父子，而海尔森在塞勒斯的囚车上救出了康纳而不是吉欧。暴君华盛顿背景。





	Brother Wolf, Sister Eagle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Wolf, Sister Eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730891) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 授权翻译，这篇文里的“兄弟”指狼，“姐妹”指鹰

I.

那个高大的原住民面无表情地看着海尔森干掉车夫并把他的尸体藏在草堆中，当海尔森自己坐上车夫的位置时，他也没有表现出丝毫紧张。与其他囚犯不同的是，这个将要被卖作奴隶的人手脚都被捆着，镣铐上系着一条短铁链，连着马车底部的一个铁环。他的穿着也很显眼，戴着狼头帽子和皮护腕，皮带勒着他宽阔的胸膛，他的手因为使用各种武器而起了老茧，眼下画着黑色的纹路，肋骨上绘有线条，点缀着三角形。

有趣。他可能是某个重要人物。之后海尔森得向强森询问相关细节，但是现在，这个囚犯也许能提供帮助。

“我的名字是海尔森·肯威，”海尔森开口，查尔斯从一个谷仓上面给他打信号，示意前方已被肃清，于是他赶着马车继续向前，“我是你的盟友。”

戴狼头帽的囚犯不发一言，甚至没有看他一眼，好像对此漠不关心。海尔森不清楚他的确切年龄，不过他看起来很年轻，可能二十岁左右。海尔森因为被忽视而有些恼火，继续道：“你会说英语吗？法语呢？”

还是没有回答，查尔斯和其他人迅速地解决掉来袭的蓝衣卫，把尸体藏到一堆箱子后面。那囚犯静静看着，然后望向另一边，盯着一栋农舍看上去空空如也的屋顶。如果海尔森不知道强森按着计划正埋伏在那里，他会觉得这个举动很奇怪。

“我们一进堡垒就会放你走，同时也会释放你的同族。”马车在泥土路上颠簸前行，海尔森仔细观察着周围，“我们无意伤害你们。”

“我们不需要你们的帮助，”那囚犯的语气平淡，他的英语很好，虽然略带口音，对着海尔森上下打量了一番。他的眼睛充满野性，像鹰一样是金色的，对于不是混血的孩子来说，这颜色极为罕见。海尔森愣了好久，才想起自己刚刚还在生气。

“所以你有什么绝妙的逃跑计划咯？快告诉我。”

囚犯耸了耸肩，铁链叮当作响，“他们最终得解开我。”

“然后你就能杀了整个堡垒的人？手无寸铁的情况下？”

“大自然会给我武器。”囚犯说道，他的语气里有一种让人不安的斩钉截铁。

“我还没见过自然能给人一件防弹斗篷呢，我的朋友。”海尔森干巴巴地说。

“我不是你的朋友。”

“是的，对于这个问题你的态度已经够明确的了。但既然我们现在有共同的敌人，我们能至少成为盟友吗？”他最不需要的就是一个一被释放就大杀特杀的大个子，这会引起骚动，而追踪并刺杀塞勒斯会变得非常困难。

“再说吧。”

“你的举动让我并不很想给你解开镣铐。”

那囚犯皱起了眉头，在强森和希基干掉又一队巡逻兵时仔细思索，当他们藏尸体时，他突然低声说：“好吧，结盟，暂时地。”

“这就对了。这也不是很难嘛，是不是？”

那囚犯没有说话，而是扭头去看查尔斯一行人解决卫兵。海尔森注意到他的观察不仅仅是出于好奇，他的身上有一种掠食者的冷静，好像在等待——在学习。出乎意料但很有趣，通过强森，海尔森认识的几位原住民都谨小慎微，因为华盛顿的暴行已经将他们世代的家园毁坏殆尽。

海尔森告诉自己：他们没有理由相信白人，从某种意义上来说他们承受了最多的苦难。反抗军设法通过精心囤积的火药和防御工事来阻挡一些威胁——厚厚的石头和大炮可以阻止华盛顿的炮火。但是易洛魁人没有这种保护，他们的村庄被烧毁，孩子被杀害，男人和女人们沦为奴隶。这是华盛顿累累罪行中的一桩。

当马车停在堡垒内时，海尔森感到好多了。不再需要囚犯的掩护，海尔森解开了他的镣铐并给了他钥匙，然后下车给查尔斯打信号，让他准备就绪。“我们会释放你的族人，”海尔森和那囚犯说，他正从马车上下来，活动着饱受拘束的肩膀，“你专心保护运奴车里的人。”

那囚犯又一次无视了他，头都没点一下就车上下来去释放他的族人。强压下恼怒，海尔森走向最近的灌木丛寻求掩护。考虑到近来世上的善意是如此匮乏，难道他就不能得到一丝一毫的感激吗？

1.0.

拉顿哈给顿藏身于高高的树枝上，观察着肯威和他的同伴偷偷潜回波士顿，偷来的制服浸满鲜血。他们表现得就如同宣称的一样好，至少现在，他的族人安全了。

鹰姐妹在他肩头抖了抖翅膀，竖起了半透明的羽毛，幻影的爪子短暂地刺入他的身体，不过没有痛感。他能感受到她的思想，鹰灵的思想，想着锋利的喙和迎风的飞翔，她就和自己一样好奇。借着她的翅膀滑翔下去，落在肯威的后背上压断他的脊柱不是什么难事，但拉顿哈给顿只是抓着粗糙的树皮，喘了一口气。

姐妹目不转睛地观察着，然后退了回去，好像认同了他的决定。这新鲜，拉顿哈给顿吃惊地看了她一眼，但是她无视了他无声的询问，她的思绪飘向风中，想着飞行。他借助她的翅膀，飞到另一棵树上，在树枝间穿行，最后他们来到了波士顿的郊外。肯威已经消失了，大概是在寻找封锁线中的薄弱之处，或者去往远离波士顿的边远城镇，避开华盛顿的铁腕统治。

他们降落在地面上，狼兄弟们从灵魂之地中跑出来，嗅闻着地面和他的肩膀，在他眼神示意下，他们嗅着地面，团团打转，然后指出一条深入草丛的路线。姐妹把他们带回树上，他们向着森林移动，偶尔停下来，等待兄弟们停下玩耍想起追踪气味的使命。最后他们找到了一座堡垒外面，从石墙的颜色来看，这座堡垒新建不久。它没有旗帜，但是拉顿哈给顿能从里面看到红制服的踪迹，表明这是一座反抗军堡垒。

肯威正好在堡垒外，和他的一名手下谈话，出于一时冲动，拉顿哈给顿藏进附近的茂密草丛里，兄弟们回到他身边，吐着舌头。他们被挑起了兴致，想要玩耍，爪子踩着柔软的草地和泥土，用牙齿和爪子扭打成一团，他向他们摇了摇头，但是他们无视了他，相互磨蹭着，在草丛中跑来跑去。

“……他会来找我们的，”肯威对他的手下说，“我知道他会的，查尔斯。我有种直觉。”

“我希望您是对的，”查尔斯回答，明显很怀疑，“我也希望那位大师是对的，关于先行者遗迹是对抗华盛顿的关键这一点。”

拉顿哈给顿皱眉，几乎屏住了呼吸，然后意识到这没有必要。就像狩猎中的兄弟们一样，他即是阴影，他即是大地，他是无形的。

“我们自己无法找到这个遗迹，”肯威沉重地叹了一口气，“也许我在抓着最后一根稻草不放，原住民们在这片土地上生活了好几个世纪，他们会知道遗迹在哪。”

“我对此毫无疑问，”查尔斯回答，往森林瞥了一眼，“但是强森没法让他们信任我们。”

“他们还在与他对话，这让我抱有希望。也许他们能替我给那位戴狼头帽的男人带个信，他很不寻常，强森听说过那个人。很显然我们有着共同的敌人，我认为他会讲道理的。”

“我希望您是对的。”

白人们回到了堡垒，巨大的门关上时发出一声刺耳的呻吟。拉顿哈给顿在草丛中又坐了片刻，狼兄弟们彼此撕咬着，脑海中满是追猎和捕食，鼻尖萦绕着皮毛和鲜血的味道，过了好一会儿，他才飞回了枝头。族母必须得知道这件事。

尽管她是他的亲生母亲，和族母说话对他来说总是很艰难，她永远都不会原谅他、泰欧松德和其他人从大红树上汲取力量的人，虽然康纳觉得天国之旅和他之前在祖母的指导下经历的精神旅程没什么两样。她也不信任姐妹和兄弟们，就算所有卡尼耶可的动物灵都有着同一个母亲。不过最终她还是从长屋里走出来，双唇紧抿，目光一开始锐利而不带感情，接着柔和下来，她招手示意他跟着自己。

他们坐在一小堆火前，拉顿哈给顿尽力不让自己回想起久远的时光，那时他还是个绕着火堆玩耍的小男孩，而他的母亲正和祖母一起商讨事务，为她成为部落的领导做准备。不管他做过什么，不管他跑得多远或是借着姐妹的翅膀飞了多长的距离，他母亲的一个严厉眼神总能让他再次感到年幼而笨拙。

“你今天做得很好，”族母开口说，她露出一个罕见的微笑，苍白而疲惫，“我们的族人现在安全了，嘎纳多贡护送他们回自己的部落去了。”

“我得到了帮助。”拉顿哈给顿坦白道，他讲述了事情的经过，包括他在堡垒外面听到的对话。族母皱起眉头，她用手指梳过她粗粗的长辫，歪着脑袋，这表明她正陷入深深的思索，而他耐心地等待，盯着火焰。姐妹和兄弟们从来不和他一起进入长屋，他触碰不到脑海中的画面，没有气味或者幻景。在母亲的炉火前他是独自一人，然而他却并不孤独。

最终，她说：“我要好好想想这件事。”很明显是让他离开，于是他点点头站起来。让他吃惊的是，她也站了起来，在他转身要走时碰了一下他的胳膊。“小心点。”她低声说道，有那么一瞬间，她的眼里闪过作为母亲的爱意和恐惧，接着她就转过身去，看着火焰。

拉顿哈给顿盯着她的后背看了片刻，不知道自己该不该说些什么，最后他还是转身走出了长屋。兄弟们绕着他转了两圈，然后姐妹将他带出了村子，掠过树梢，他们停在高高的山崖上，大红树矗立在那里，守望着永恒。

卡尤哈德隆独自盘腿坐在石头上，往他的弓上装饰羽毛，当姐妹让拉顿哈给顿落在他身边时，他向上瞥了一眼，疲惫但欣慰地笑了，“拉顿哈给顿！我听说你被抓住了，泰欧松德急急忙忙往回赶，我们正打算一起去找你呢。”

“借着一些帮助，我逃脱了。”拉顿哈给顿今天第二次说起事情的经过，而他说完后，卡尤哈德隆搓了搓脸颊上黑色条纹覆盖的地方。卡尤哈德隆的姐妹是一只美洲狮，她就像鹰姐妹和狼兄弟一样在他脸上留下了印记，他看不见她，但在他肩膀上，姐妹竖起了羽毛，而兄弟们走来走去，安静地露出獠牙。

“我不会信任他们。”卡尤哈德隆最后说，“他们都一样，一有机会就会利用我们。”

“或许吧。”拉顿哈给顿喃喃道，他望向圣树下广阔的森林，如果借助姐妹的眼睛，他甚至能够看到肯威藏身的堡垒，他感到焦虑不安，“但是如果他知道某种能打败华盛顿和他的金苹果的武器，我们会需要它的。”

II.

完全是出于巧合，海尔森在林子里看到了那个戴狼头帽的男人。当时他正缓慢而痛苦地跋涉过积雪，到村子里去检查他们的补给线。他刚一喊出声，那个男人皱了皱眉，然后他……闪烁了一下，接着让海尔森大为震惊的是，他从雪地上消失了。

他疯狂地环顾四周，有什么让他抬起头来——那个男人蹲坐在树枝上，仿佛一只长得过大的秃鹰，看着他。

“该死，你是怎么做到的？”海尔森问道。

男人站了起来，哼了一声，那树枝不知怎么奇迹般地承受住了他的重量，他看向别处，好像要离开。“等等，”海尔森喊道，“等等，你这该死的！”戴狼头帽的男人消失了，又重新出现在另一棵树上。

惊讶变成了恼怒，海尔森艰难地穿过雪地，竭尽全力追逐着那个闪烁的影子，直到他最终精疲力竭，半个身子埋在雪里，冻得半死，彻底被惹怒了。他弯下腰，试图平复呼吸，一边喘气一边低声咒骂，当他抬起头来时，他看到那个戴狼头帽的男人离他很近，站在十步之外的一块岩石上，那石头突兀地从周围的雪地里冒出来，仿佛一只被冻僵了的鲸鱼，海尔森差点跌坐在地。

“你想要什么？”那个男人问。

“很……明显……是……和你……谈话……”

“为什么。你。说的。这么。慢？”

“非常风趣，”海尔森脸色铁青，那个男人竟然还敢冲他笑，“说真的，你到底是怎么从地上跳到树上的？”

“魔法，”那个男人说，海尔森不确定他是认真的还是在开玩笑，“那么，我听说你有事要和我谈。”

“你在达文波特手下学过。”这是他收到的报告中最让人惊讶的一件事，很明显，狼头帽男人曾定期造访达文波特庄园，直到华盛顿烧掉了家园并杀害了那个老人。很可惜，尽管他们立场不同，海尔森还是严格遵从着自己与达文波特之间默认的互不干涉协议。面对一个远强过他们的敌人时，即使是刺客和圣殿骑士间的分歧有时也显得微不足道了。

“学了一些。”他停顿了一下，接着说，“你是个圣殿骑士。”

“我是，”海尔森惊讶地承认，“达文波特和你说了我们之间的战争？”

“他说他不再参与其中了，他还说华盛顿的神器将会毁灭整个世界，我的族母认同他，因此我们尽可能提供了帮助。”

所以跛脚，以脾气暴躁著称的刺客和原住民的关系要更好，海尔森疑惑他是如何做到的，“但是他自己能做的很有限，而且现在他的成员都被吊死了，你的族人除我们之外没有其他盟友。我想我们能够互帮互助。”

“或许吧。”

这话太过敷衍了。强迫自己压下一些不合时宜且暴力的想法，海尔森慢慢地，长长地呼了一口气，在空气中凝结成一团白雾。他把先行者护符从衬衫里拽出来，举起它，“你看过这个吗？”

那男人看着它，皱起眉头，他凑近了一点，眯起眼睛，“你从哪得到它的？”

“所以你见过它。也许是从一个洞穴里？”期望让他的舌头发紧，他的语气变得急切，那个狼头帽男人因此直起身来，立刻变得警觉，海尔森在内心踹了自己一脚，“我的教团相信这是打败华盛顿的关键。你看，我明白你为什么不信任我，如果我是你的话，我也不会信任我自己的。所以我们可以做个交易，我会帮助你和你的族人反抗华盛顿，而——”

“布雷多克，”那个男人忽然打断他，“解决他，我们再谈。”

“布雷多克？你怎么不要我摘月亮呢？他是华盛顿的导师，那个人躲藏在——”海尔森看到那个男人转身欲走，只好改口，“好吧，我会帮你解决布雷多克。”这事不是不可能办到，但事先计划绝对会天杀的痛苦万分。

“很好。”戴狼头帽的男人看上去有点惊讶。

“你的名字是什么？”

“为什么要费那个力气呢？你反正也念不出来。”

海尔森深呼吸了好几次，才压下一阵怒火，“试试看啊。”

“拉顿哈给顿，这是我的名字，”拉顿哈给顿说，他的面无表情很明显是装出来的。

“......算了。也许我明白为什么它难念了。”

“阿基里斯·达文波特叫我康纳，”让海尔森吃惊的是，拉顿哈给顿这样回答，“你可以用那个名字。当你准备好对付布雷多克的时候，通过强森给我捎个信。”

“你——”海尔森开口，但拉顿哈给顿的身影再一次鬼魅般地闪烁了起来，接着落在高高的树枝上，他很快就从视线中消失了。

海尔森深吸一口气，来压抑住一阵不是出于寒冷的颤栗，从他还是一个小孩时起，他总是喜欢不可能的事情。

2.0.

让拉顿哈给顿非常吃惊的是，海尔森表现得很有用。布雷多克被杀后，他的部队纷纷溃败，骚乱足以把华盛顿的注意力从纽约引开，也许这是种必要的恶行，至少布雷多克的力量不再威胁着易洛魁联盟的土地了。

从另一方面来说，现在肯威非常得意，他有一大推烦人的问题，好像帮助拉顿哈给顿让他有权了解所有他族人的秘密似的。

“你是怎么从三十步开外杀掉那个士兵的？”肯威一整个下午都在用这个问题纠缠他，他们在一家盟友的酒馆里，海尔森和他亲近的同伴经常在这里讨论计划。尽管周围都是海尔森的红衣卫，拉顿哈给顿还是不喜欢待在这些石制的屋子里，“我没看到你用武器。”

兄弟们就像往常一样安静且迅捷，就像姐妹一样渴望采取行动，但他只是再次对这个问题耸了耸肩，尖锐地说：“你很烦人。”

“而你缺乏感激之心，”肯威反击，这个圣殿骑士的语气恶毒，“孩子，你对给我带来了多大麻烦有没有一点概念？如果华盛顿从纽约回来怎么办？”

“你答应帮助我的时候就已经知道风险了。”

“你真是个讨厌鬼，康纳。”

“而你，”拉顿哈给顿生气了，他厉声说道，“和华盛顿一样对这个世界视而不见。”

“是这样吗？”

“当你看着森林的时候，你只看到了资源。你们砍倒树木来建屋，生火，建造堡垒——”

“你的族人也有篝火和长屋，而且除非我搞错了，它们也不是用沙子做成的。”

“这不一样，”拉顿哈给顿因为这种比较而勃然大怒，“你们大片的砍伐最终会杀死森林！你们对自然母亲毫无尊重！”

“是华盛顿毁了你们的村子，康纳，不是圣殿骑士。”

“你理解错了。也许你是故意这样的。”拉顿哈给顿深吸一口气来平复情绪，生气地怀疑起自己的情绪是不是被巧妙地巧妙地诱导了。

“专心，争执对我们事业无益。”

“是你开的头。”

这幼稚的指控让肯威沉下脸来，不像他，拉顿哈给顿竭力让自己的表情保持冷漠。这个英国男人有很多怪癖……挑战它们很有意思，再者，姐妹仍然非常好奇，而兄弟们也被逗乐了。拉顿哈给顿没有说实话，海尔森·肯威在他看来和华盛顿一点都不像，他不像拉顿哈给顿见过的任何一个人，不像是白人或是易洛魁人还是其他什么人。他是最高阶的捕食者，尽管他不像鹰姐妹，思绪里有利爪、野性和自由，他也不像狼兄弟，脑海中充斥着族群，捕猎时的青草气味和追逐。他擅长等待和制定计划，每一步都极其精确。

尽管有些时候叫人分心，但看着他行动是种享受，拉顿哈给顿有时能理解姐妹的好奇心，甚至能理解兄弟们的愉快。即使他不是自然的首生子，肯威杀戮时也像兄弟姐妹一样残忍且自然。达文波特是个危险的人，但是他也不像肯威这样。

“就带我去看你们那个‘神殿’，或者随便什么东西。”肯威低声说。

“我本来就要带你去，要是你没拉我来这里‘喝一杯’的话。”拉顿哈给顿从来都不太喜欢酒精，他看不出它有什么好处。

“我那有关增进友谊的提议就到此为止吧。”肯威抱怨道。

III.

尽管有着对圣物的研究笔记，再加上他最近的幸运，他们最终还是发现这个神殿毫无用处，不过海尔森不能说自己一无所获。尽管出乎意料，拉顿哈给顿的吻还是很甜蜜，一开始很笨拙，但他学得很快，虽然当海尔森的手开始不老实时，他立刻被吓跑了。

海尔森对于性别没有什么个人偏好——这是刺客和圣殿骑士间的一点共同之处：性别问题在教团内部无关紧要，性向问题也是。他已经被拉顿哈给顿所吸引，那种野性的优雅，那光洁而有力的身躯，以及最重要的，他身上的重重谜团，但是海尔森没有想过对此做采取行动。

拉顿哈给顿躲了他一整周，然后某天，当海尔森骑行在林间小路上，去检查另一座堡垒时他忽然出现，把马吓得两腿直立。海尔森安抚着那匹可怜的动物，他则闪现在一棵树上，脸藏在狼头帽下面。

“你就不能像正常人一样走路吗？”海尔森怒气冲冲地说，他拍了拍惊慌的马匹。

“抱歉。”拉顿哈给顿听上去一点都不抱歉，这个小混蛋是故意的。

“你想要什么？”

他直截了当的问题好像让拉顿哈给顿犹豫起来，他的身形闪烁了一下，重新出现在一根半埋在积雪中的原木上，靠得更近，胳膊搭在膝盖上，“族母正在和神灵们讨论护符的事情。”

“希望能有好结果，”海尔森怀疑地说道，试图控制自己的疑心。他搞不清拉顿哈给顿那忽然消失又重新出现在另一个地方的能力背后的科学道理，也搞不懂他从远处杀人的方式，似乎强森从原住民中听过同样的超能力。再说，华盛顿的神器本身就是超自然的，为什么原住民们不能有自己的魔法呢？

利用他们是一方面，搞清楚情况则是另一个问题。

“我希望能知道他们的想法，”他小心地补充道，拉顿哈给顿吃惊地对他眨了眨眼。海尔森发现他自己真的在意那些可能不存在的神灵对于华盛顿问题和先行者遗物的看法。这不是权宜之计，而是某种缓慢形成的认同，他开始理解为什么易洛魁人如此执着地保卫自己的土地，他们与自然有着一种联系，而那些所谓的文明种族早已失去这种联系。

狼兄弟，鹰姐妹。当他们讨论易洛魁人的信仰时，强森曾经和他提过这个，那是一个漫长的冬夜，而——

“你刚刚说什么？”拉顿哈给顿突然问道，海尔森尴尬地意识到自己刚刚大声地说了出来。

“我从前听说过这个，‘狼兄弟，鹰姐妹’，”拉顿哈给顿只给了他一个古怪的眼神，海尔森带着一丝恼怒补充道，“你们那种神灵宗教的一个说法。”

“你们的故事里也有神灵。”拉顿哈给顿反驳道，带着他惯常的那种恼人的固执，但是这次，海尔森没有上钩。

“事实上，我不信教。”

“你当然信了。”拉顿哈给顿回答，听上去有些生气。

“为什么这样说？”

“那么，”拉顿哈给顿思索了一会，接着问，“你要怎么解释世界是从哪来的？为什么你会做梦？”

“我会把这些问题留给科学家，”海尔森耸耸肩，“我有更要紧的问题要解决。”

“你是个非常愚蠢的人。”拉顿哈给顿同情地说，当海尔森气得呼吸急促时，他忽然大笑起来。海尔森意识到他自己还是中了圈套，他试图板起脸来但失败了，只好翻了个白眼。

“哦，很好，如果你一定要这样的话，就那样吧。嘲笑我，享受你那幼稚的小小胜利吧。”

“狼兄弟，鹰姐妹，”过了一小会儿，拉顿哈给顿才平复了呼吸，当他再次开口时，语气平静，“你想知道我是怎么做到那些事情的，这就是答案，大地是我们的母亲，她所有的孩子都是我们的兄弟姐妹。有时我们争斗，有时我们互相帮助。”

“如果是这样的话，为什么不是所有的族人都拥有你这种能力？”海尔森好奇地问道，“那样的话你就不需要火炮和堡垒了，你们能飞，还能从远处杀人。为什么？易洛魁人本可以把华盛顿和他的军队赶到海里！”

“因为，”拉顿哈给顿开口，犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头，“我必须走了，当族母有消息的时候，我会告诉你的。”

“等等，”海尔森迅速地说，拉顿哈给顿动了一下，停在原地歪了歪脑袋，“这很危险吗？你有的那些能力？”拉顿哈给顿忽然警惕了起来，海尔森哼了一声，“否则你怎么会拒绝谈论这件事？”

“我可能只是在保护我族人祖传的秘密。”拉顿哈给顿很快掌握了讽刺的诀窍，海尔森也许带坏了他，“不过，是的，这很危险。而且很多易洛魁人为此丧命，直到族母同意禁止这种……手段。”

海尔森好奇得要命，不过他艰难地压抑了自己的好奇心，“但是你仍然这么做了。”

“这是必要的。”拉顿哈给顿简短地回答，然后他消失了。尽管海尔森试图搜寻树顶，却找不到一点闪烁的痕迹。过了一会，他失望地策马前行，决定要让强森调查此事，无论是什么让拉顿哈给顿有了这种能力，都会对他们的事业大有帮助。

强森的谨慎调查没有任何结果，除了拉顿哈给顿的又一次突然拜访，这次他出现在海尔森暂住的宾馆的马厩里。然而他没有从空气中忽然出现，而是直接走进了那栋马厩。他身边的马开始嘶鸣，海尔森猛然转过身来，袖箭已然出鞘，拉顿哈给顿笑了起来。

“这很危险。”海尔森尖锐地指出。

“对你来说，也许是这样。”拉顿哈给顿抱着胳膊说，“你让强森调查我的族人，别那么做。”

“我们根本没成功。”

“尚未成功，”拉顿哈给顿说，“但是如果你们触摸索到真相的话，你们会后悔的。”

“你做到了。”

“那又怎么样？你又不是我。”

“不管那是什么，我确信如果你能控制它，那我——”

他的身影再次闪烁起来，海尔森的马开始哼叫，拉顿哈给顿忽然出现在他面前，把他推到马厩的墙上。这个吻更像是撕咬，还吓了他一跳，他尴尬地愣了好一会儿才开始回应，试图让这个吻变得温柔起来，而拉顿哈给顿只是低吼着，把他抵在木头上，更加凶狠地吻他。当海尔森终于夺过控制权时，他们俩的嘴唇都肿了，拉顿哈给顿变得温顺起来，让海尔森引导着吻，大手摁在他的屁股上，当海尔森开始抚摸线条优美的肌肉时，他的肩膀绷紧了。

“这种结束争论的方法真是野蛮。”海尔森低声说道，拉顿哈给顿试图从他的下巴上拽下几根胡茬来。嗅着拉顿哈给顿身上的树木和皮革味，感受着他握住自己手的轻柔力道，以及打在他喉咙上的柔软呼吸，他已经在裤子底下硬了，拉顿哈给顿用舌头舔舐着他脖子上的血管。

“如果你宁愿吵架的话，我们可以吵架。”拉顿哈给顿反唇相讥，他的牙齿咬着海尔森脖子的凹陷处，嵌入皮肤，海尔森颤抖起来，呻吟了一声。

“我们并不在私密环境里，康纳。”

“旅店老板和他的妻子已经睡着了，你是唯一的客人。”

“那当然还不……我的马还在那儿呢！”

“所以？那只是一匹马。”

“放开我，你这个野蛮人……你到底……不你不能……稻草会弄得到处都是！”当拉顿哈给顿不知怎么的把他推到马厩外的一个干草堆里时，他抗议道。那里虽然干净但很扎人，当他扭来扭去的时候，拉顿哈给顿嘲笑了他，笑声低沉、粗砺，他跨坐在海尔森身上，再次堵住了他的嘴。海尔森被惹恼了，他把他摔下去，拉顿哈给顿陷在干草堆里，又笑了起来，海尔森报复性地粗暴咬住他喉咙上的肉都没能让他闭嘴。

自从从他脱离急躁的青春期，他就再也没和人在床以外的地方做过爱，当热潮退去，呼吸慢慢平复时，海尔森开始回想起他为什么不再那么做了。稻草的确弄得到处都是。当海尔森小心翼翼地靠近他时，拉顿哈给顿哼了一声，他长而粗糙的手指黏黏糊糊的，快速地捏了一下他们敏感、柔软的性器，海尔森痛呼了一声，瞪着他，几乎就要出口斥责拉顿给哈顿了，但是他把手指放到红肿的嘴唇边，舔舐着手指上的污渍，老天在上——海尔森的性器因为这股出乎意料的欲望而抽痛，他大声咽了口口水。

拉顿哈给顿盯着他，就好像被这声音吓到了，当海尔森把他拉进一个粗暴的吻时，他呼吸急促，喘不过气来。就算是拉顿哈给顿主动挑起了这场……性事……他也很显然对性非常陌生，这让海尔森的血液前所未有地烧灼起来。上帝啊，也许他的确变成了一个肮脏的老色鬼。

“我以为老人家能更持久一点呢。”

“什么，你这小——”这个小坏蛋一张嘴，总会说出一些混账话来……拉顿哈给顿嘲笑着他，即使海尔森低吼着钳住他的手也没抹去他的笑容，他们扭打起来，直到海尔森终于把拉顿哈给顿给钉在马厩的墙上，试着把那个小混蛋脸上该死的笑容吻去。好吧，他沉溺了，沉沦得如此之深，棒极了。

3.0.

华盛顿对波士顿的掌控被动摇了——本杰明·富兰克林摆脱了他的控制，而海尔森正在制定一个推翻普特南的计划，然而那个计划简直复杂得没有必要。圣殿骑士们似乎非常喜欢极端细致的计划，而海尔森堡垒里的士兵早就习惯了看到他乘着姐妹的翅膀飞来飞去。现在当他跳上屋顶或旗杆时，士兵们甚至看都不会分神看他一眼。没过一刻钟，拉顿哈给顿就在堡垒里待烦了，他决定和兄弟们一起穿过森林，探索他早已熟知于心的山谷、峭壁和悬崖，把兔子从草丛中吓出来，看着鹿跳过树丛逃跑。

很明显，姐妹似乎总是知道海尔森什么时候在找他，无论他们离得有多远，她总会望向堡垒的方向，而当他借着她的翅膀飞回去时，他们好像飞的比平时还要快。

海尔森在森林里，就在瞭望塔的外面，当拉顿哈给顿收起姐妹的翅膀，降落在他身边时，他甚至都没畏缩一下。真可惜。过去吓得他愣住和大叫是多么好玩啊。“什么？”

“那是你……动物灵的能力之一吗？从很远的地方听到声音？”

“不是随便什么声音，”拉顿哈给顿纠正道，因为海尔森还在询问这个问题而感到有些恼火，“只是你的声音。”

他说得太多了——海尔森瞪着他，明显很吃惊，“我的？为什么是我的声音？”

因为鹰姐妹扑扇着她的翅膀，好像在等着要载海尔森一程，让他们像鹰一样在上升气流中彼此追逐，上下翻飞，分享风那暴虐的喜悦。因为兄弟们正环绕着他们，嗅来嗅去，半透明的身体挤作一团，蹭着他们的膝盖，吐着舌头，闻着他们的气味，等着整个族群一起纵情奔跑，心意相通。因为动物灵们总是将时间视作河流，而人的感情就像其中的涟漪，他们能看到它的开始与结束。

但是现在坦白这一切还太早了，所以拉顿哈给顿露出一个僵硬的笑容，虽然他只是想微笑一下，他说：“你在森林里跌跌撞撞，就像一只瞎眼的熊，老头子，”海尔森怒视着他，“你想要什么？”

“我想要见到你，”当拉顿哈给顿扬起一边眉毛时，海尔森脸红起来，“好确认你没有在疯子一般乱跑时摔断你该死的脖子。”

或许现在正是时候，姐妹的翅膀展开又合上，而兄弟们跑远了，喘着气等待着，肥肥的尾巴摇来摇去，拉顿哈给顿压抑着自己和他们一起奔跑的冲动，顺着风奔跑，直到他袒露自己的心意。之前，他因为肩上的责任而没有那么做，现在——

“我们该回去了。”海尔森提醒他，然而他还是任由自己被拉近，外套上的扣子冰凉地贴着拉顿哈给顿的皮肤，眼睛大而深邃，当他们接吻时，他颤抖着闭上了眼睛。他张开嘴唇，他总是渴望着吻，即使有时候他们的吻很粗暴，即使他们共度的夜晚充斥着啃咬和尖酸的话语。姐妹从拉顿哈给顿的肩膀上起飞，发出一声只有他能听到的鸣叫，尖锐而狂野。在某种意义上，他们之间的关系有点像飞行，有点像追猎，他们的手指紧紧抓着毛皮和斗篷，他们呼吸急促，交融在一起。这一切都完美无瑕。


End file.
